


Jazmine & Cindy

by Imaginative_man69



Category: The Boondocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69
Summary: This was asked by request, and this is probably the only time I will take one. This is just a short story, it will have three chapters, and will just be about friendship.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**The Boondocks: Jazmine & Cindy **

**Description**

**This Fiction was requested (And this is probably the only time I will take a request) about two characters. Jazmine and Cindy from the beloved New Afrikan series “The Boondocks.” This will just be a short story fiasco, ranging from when they were kids, teens, and adults. If you like what you have read, I recommend that you read my other fan fics. The popular one so far is “ _Fascist Steve,”_ where I write a faux documentary on Estonia with the leader being a totalitarian leader   
Steve Smith (American Dad). I also am currently writing, and uploaded some, chapters for the sequel of the fic called, _“The Intellectual Council: A New Totalitarian Nightmare.” And “Un Chanson Ecri en Paris”_ Which is about Nat Vacey (Smile For Me) dealing with some personal issues. I hope you enjoy.**

** Chapter 1  **

** You Don’t Give Away The Money! **

****

***This takes place after the fundraiser episode.***

It was a warm day in Woodcrest, it was 3:20 PM on a Friday, and Jazmine was walking home from school. Usually her father, Tom, would pick her up from school, but he was busy dealing with a court case that involved Robert Freeman’s dumbass illegally streaming shit. So she had to walk home. Jazmine was excited for the weekend, she planned to spend time with Huey, he had told her he had some books to give her, something by Angela Davis and Huey Newton or something. She didn’t know what the books would be about, but she was happy none the less that her friend Huey would give her something. Especially since these were the original print, these books were 40 years old, and still in mint condition. She felt honored that her friend could trust her with something like that. Now halfway down the street she ran into a friend of Riley’s, a short Irish-American blond girl by the name Cindy McPhearson.

 **Cindy:** Yo Yo Yo Itz my Girl Jazmine

 **Jazmine:** Oh, hey Cindy how are you.

 **Cindy:** Shiiiit, not much. Girl I’m glad to see you tho, you still got tha cheddah.

 **Jazmine:** The what?

 **Cindy:** Tha cheddah! Ya know, Tha lettuce, Tha bread?

 **Jazmine:** A sandwich?

 **Cindy:** A sandwi- what tha fuck? No girl, tha money, tha money from tha fundrasin. You still got it?

 **Jazmine:** Oh, I gave that away to the charity.

 **Cindy:** You wha?

 **Jazmine:** Gave it away to the charity as was planned. That’s why we did this.

Cindy just looked dumbed founded, when she got it together she confronted the young girl.

 **Cindy:** Bitch, what tha fuck?!

 **Jazmine:** So, you’re mad too?

 **Cindy:** Naw, I’m happy you gave it to tha freeloaders, bitch of course I’m mad!

 **Jazmine:** You and Riley are the only ones that seemed to be mad. We did this for the charity.

 **Cindy:** Girl how can you be so blind? You hang out wit that faggot Huey, but none of his smarts rub off on you.

 **Jazmine:** Hey I’m smart.

 **Cindy:** Book smart, but you sho as hell ain’t street smart.

Jazmine would usually have her feelings hurt, but for once she actually looked more annoyed. She just walked past the blonde girl. Cindy sighed, and walked with her.

 **Cindy:** Girl, book smarts ain’t bad, but if you want to live like a G, you need some street smarts.

 **Jazmine:** And end up like Riley?

 **Cindy:** What’s wrong with Yung-Reezy?

 **Jazmine:** I like Riley, but he’s kind of… well…

 **Cindy:** Well what? Spit it out.

 **Jazmine:** I don’t like to say this, but I can see him being prosecuted by my dad.

 **Cindy:** Oh this bitch did no- Listen here you curly haired bitch, Yung-Reezy ain’t gonna get his ass arrested.

 **Jazmine:** It’s not like I’m hoping it happens, if at all I think Riley can have a bright future. I meant no harm, I forget how you would feel.

 **Cindy:** Feel? What’s that suppose to mean?

 **Jazmine:** Well, I know that you have a crush on him.

Cindy blushed and frowned at Jazmine.

 **Cindy stuttering:** N-N0. TH-TH-THA FUCK Y-YOU MEAN? Crush.

 **Jazmine:** I mean it’s pretty obvious. You stuck with him through out that whole ordeal, got shot at, he’s the only boy you treat with any dignity, and you seem to click with him.

 **Cindy:** That don’t make it a crush.

 **Jazmine:** Yeah, but you blushed when I said you had one.

 **Cindy:** Yeah, well if I crush on that mofo, then you got a crush on that faggot Huey.

 **Jazmine:** Ok 3 things. 1.) Huey is not gay. 2.) Just because Riley says he’s gay doesn’t make him gay. He calls everything gay. 3.) Yeah he’s cute, but I don’t think he’s the one.

 **Cindy laughing:** Heheheh. Girl you tha only one he talks to, you tha only one that wastes yo time with that faggoty ass mothafucka. Don’t tell me that being around him don’t make ya feel all tingly n shit.

 **Jazmine:** I don’t feel tingly when I am around him, but I do feel warm around him.

 **Cindy:** Well shit, if that ain’t no sign, then I don’t know what is.

 **Jazmine:** Well since you know what Tingly feels like, does that mean you feel that way without Riley.

Again, Cindy cheeks turned bloody red.

 **Cindy:** No! I don’t know what tha fuck you on about. Wasn’t we talkin about tha money you speant?

Jazmine knew she tried to change the subject.

 **Jazmine:** I might have kept some of the money. I’ll give you some if you tell me that you have tingly feeling around Riley.

By this point, Cindy’s face was as red as an apple.

 **Cindy:** Fuck you!

Jazmine laughed to herself. The two would run into each other every once in a while, mostly due to the Freeman boys, but sometimes they would meet without them. The two formed an unlikely friendship.


	2. You know you want some

**The Boondocks: Jazmine & Cindy **

**Chapter 2**

**You know you want some**

8 years passed since the recent chapter. Huey and Jazmine were now 18, Riley and Cindy are now 16. Jazmine had somewhat changed over the years, she was less naïve, more accepting her black side and becoming more revolutionary, and she was closer to Huey. Not close to be called a boyfriend, but that might change. Cindy was still somewhat the same, but a little more conscious of society. Today’s chapter takes place at a camp field. They weren’t camping for the fun of it, but because Riley’s dumbass tried to be a hustler again, and very scary men were after his black ass. And Grandad wasn’t having it, so he sent his ass out. Now Grandad wasn’t cold blooded, he made sure someone would at least watch over his grandson, and so he called the only person he knew would do a good job watching over him… Uncle Ruckus. Huey overhearing his grandad hiring that clown decided to take it upon himself to watch over him. Of course, Jazmine came over just to visit, and as Huey told her what he was planning to do, she decided to come along. Cindy was already with Riley during the altercation and was the one that suggested to lay low in the woods, as much to Riley’s chagrin. Huey tracked down Riley and told him that he would be with him until grandad calms down. Riley called Huey gay, as per usual, but still accepts the help. About an hour later, Uncle Ruckus shows up, and explains that, and I quote, “Watch the African Ape in a new habitat.” The boys tried to ignore him, but since the girls were there, Ruckus was even harder on them. Saying, quote, “I better not catch ya niggas defiling the beautiful white woman, and the mulatto. For there is still a chance for Jazmine to have pretty white children.” And other dumb shit. Around 11 pm, Uncle Ruckus insisted that the teens should go to bed. The girls went to their tent, and the boys to theirs, but Riley protested, saying he doesn’t want to sleep with his brother because he is gay. Huey slapped Riley over the head and told his dumbass to shut up and get some sleep. Ruckus was still out next to the fire singing some dumb shit about how the white man is great. Cindy and Jazmine couldn’t sleep.

**Cindy:** Ugh, what is wrong wit that man?

 **Jazmine:** Huey says that Ruckus had a traumatizing childhood, and his mother lied to him about being white in order to keep up his spirits. It’s really a sad story.

 **Cindy:** Still doesn’t excuse the shit he says.

 **Jazmine:** Yeah, but after awhile you get use to it.

Cindy rolled her eyes.

 **Cindy:** So… You and Huey fuckin yet?

Jazmine’s cheeks turned red.

 **Jazmine:** No! Why would you say that?

 **Cindy:** Ah bullshit, you and him have been growing closer, and shit anytime anyone talks bad about you, he fuckin tares at them.

 **Jazmine:** That’s because we are friends.

 **Cindy:** Is that why his cheeks turn red when he does it?

 **Jazmine:** What? Cindy, go to sleep.

 **Cindy:** Ah nah nah nah. We ain’t shutting this down. Here, to make you feel better, I’ll tell you something I only trust you with.

Jazmine turned around and looked at her with curiosity.

 **Cindy:** Riley and I be fuckin.

 **Jazmine’s face turned to one of “no shit”:** Yeah, we know.

 **Cindy:** What? How did you know? And who the hell is we?

 **Jazmine:** We heard you that one day Huey and I had our group meeting.

***Flash Back***

**Huey talking to the young New Afrikan Black Panthers: Comrades we are here today to discuss Gonzalo and his synthetization of Maoi-**

*** _Bang Bang Bang*_**

**Huey looks back and then turns back to the group.**

**Huey: Gonzalo’s synthetization of Maoism, and his contributions to Marxi-**

*** _Bang Bang Bang*_**

**_Cindy in the other room: Ah yeah, right there reezy, RIGHT FUCKING THERE!_ **

**Riley: OH YEAH! OH YEAH!**

**The repetitive moans made the meeting awkward, everyone in Huey’s room looked either at the ceiling or on the floor trying to ignore what was happening in the other room. Jazmine blushed and walked up to Huey and suggested they reschedule.**

***End of Flashback***

**Cindy:** Oh… Sorry.

 **Jazmine:** Don’t worry, its natural, I just hope you were using protection.

 **Cindy blushing:** Y-yeah, protection hahaha.

Jazmine sighed and turned over.

 **Cindy in a more relaxed yet serious tone:** Girl listen. I know you have feelings for him, and you should just tell him. I know it ain’t like the chivalrous bullshit of him asking you out. Sometimes we have to be the ones to do that, hell that’s how I and Riley start going out. The Freeman boys are too prideful to admit what they feel, but trust me, when you tell them, they can be quite emotionally open. Riley is really sweet, and I am guessing his brother is too.

Jazmine pondered on these words.

 **Jazmine:** Yeah, I guess.

Jazmine thought about all the times she spent with Huey. From the Lemonade stand to the Fried Chicken flu. She had these feelings, but she was too nervous. As she thought about this she felt her eyes get heavy, she soon drifted in and out of consciousness, that is until this happened.

 **Riley:** YO RUCKUS, YO SHIT SUCKS, STOP SINGING.

 **Uncle Ruckus:** Shut up ya little nigglet hooligan, what I am singing is real music!

 **Riley:** Old ass uncle tom shit!

 **Uncle Ruckus:** This here is real music ya monkey, rather than that gorilla shit you call music. Rap, bunch of niggas too lazy to get a job, but have a lot of time to rap about sellin crack, fuckin monkey women, and other bullshit.

 **Riley:** Ok ya old ass house nigga!

The two would shoot back and forth all night. Resulting the others getting little to no sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok after this, no more request for awhile.

**The Boondocks: Jazmine & Cindy **

**Chapter 3**

**A new Gen**

10 years have passed since the ‘camping trip.’ The boys were grown men now, Huey 28, and Riley 26. The girls, Jazmine and Cindy, were also the same age respectively, with Jaz being 28, and Cindy being 26. A lot has changed in Woodcrest, Grandad sadly passed away, Uncle ruckus was now governor of Maryland, and the Tom and Sarah Dubois were thinking of moving down south to Florida, where crazy white men stab each other with toasters, women sexually harass snakes, and where racist old people go to die. But we’re not going to be focusing on them, but today, we are talking about a winter party at the Freeman house. Riley had the idea to again try to be gangsta, but this time he became more politically conscious. All the niggas were there, Thugnificent, Gangstalicious, Gin Rummy, Ed the third, and so much more. All was happy, until….

 **Jazmine:** Fuck you, Huey! You don’t get it, do you!?

 **Huey:** Girl, If you help me understand, then I will get it!

 **Jazmine:** Ugh!!!

Huey and Jazmine were fighting upstairs, however due to the music playing in the house, nobody could hear. Nobody except Cindy and Riley that were planning to go to their room, and… you know. But that room was occupied with the other freeman and a young Dubois arguing.

 **Riley:** Shit, looks like they’ll be at it for a while. Let’s go to the guest room.

 **Cindy:** No, hold on, I want to hear this.

Cindy placed her ear on the door.

 **Huey:** Jazmine, I am trying my best here, tell me what is wrong, and I’ll fix it.

 **Jazmine:** Fix it? You can’t ‘fix’ this, it’s just, hard to explain. But, you are always busy and I know if I tell you this you will get annoyed and just enraged!

 **Huey:** But maybe I won’t, just tell me Jazmine. I can take it.

Cindy’s heart was beating, what was the news, what was Jazmine hiding?

Then she heard crying, a woman’s cry. The door opened, Cindy backed up as she saw tearful Jazmine running out the room. The young ebony ran down the stairs and left the house. Cindy looked in the room to see a frustrated, and confused Huey.

 **Riley:** Damn bro, What happened?

 **Huey:** I don’t know, she won’t tell me, dammit!

 **Cindy:** I’ll go take care of it.

 **Huey:** Cindy, I don’t need you to annoy her.

 **Cindy:** Huey, calm yo ass down, I will help settle this. Just sit down and cool off.

Cindy left the two brothers. Riley looked at Huey and gave him a smirk, asking him.

 **Riley:** She finally figured out you gay?

 **Huey:** Riley, grow up, fucking child.

Huey slammed the door behind him, whilst Riley snickered.

Cindy went outside to find Jazmine, luckily, she wasn’t far away, but sitting on the sidewalk, hugging her knees, crying. Cindy walked over to her to console her friend. She sat down, wrapped her left arm around her head.

 **Cindy Softly:** Shhh Shhh, its ok girl, its ok. I’m here, ya girl’s here.

Jazmine cried softly and looked to her right to see Cindy with a concerned visage.

 **Cindy:** Now tell me, what’s bothering you?

 **Jazmine:** *Sniffs*, I just… I have big news, and I am scared to tell Huey.

 **Cindy:** What’s the big news, you can tell me, we’re girls Jaz.

 **Jazmine:** *Sniffs*, Cindy… I am pregnant.

Cindy was taken back by this, after the surprise died down a bit, Cindy congratulated her.

 **Cindy:** That’s wonderful, and I guess Huey is the father?

Jazmine nodded her head in affirmation.

Cindy laughed, and kissed on a cheek, and gave Jazmine a bear hug. Jazmine cheered up, she laughed softly, and her tears ceased.

When Cindy let her go of her embrace, she asked.

 **Cindy:** Why are you so nervous to tell Huey?

 **Jazmine rubbing her eyes:** Because, He’s always busy. He told me that if we had kids, he would consider getting me an abortion. He said that he couldn’t be a father with the work we are doing.

Jazmine started to cry again. Cindy again consoled her.

 **Cindy:** Listen, I will help you, just come back in, and have something to eat.

Cindy helped Jazmine up, and went inside with her. Cindy went upstairs and saw Riley.

 **Cindy:** Is your brother still in there?

 **Riley:** Yeah, but he ain’t happy.

 **Cindy:** I will fix that.

Cindy barged in the room and slam the door behind her. Huey looked behind him to see Cindy in a stern mood.

 **Huey:** What did she say?

 **Cindy:** Huey, we need to talk.

Huey nodded his head and listened.

 **Cindy:** Huey, do you love Jazmine?

 **Huey:** Of course. Let me guess, the next question is, ‘Do I really love her?’

 **Cindy:** Bingo, mothafucka.

 **Huey:** I guess given the current circumstance, it seems that I don’t, yet I feel that I do.

 **Cindy:** Huey, she told me some troubling shit. How you be busy, doing this and that, and saying what you won’t do, but will do.

 **Huey:** She has to understand that what we are doing is important, I mean for God’s sake we are living in time where south west America is being controlled by the Xicano Maoist party. Our party, that I am leading, is in constant talks with them, whilst also being spied on by the government.

 **Cindy:** I get that, but you also have issues at home you need to focus on.

 **Huey:** Like what?

 **Cindy:** Like Jazmine! Huey, that girl has been by your side since you moved here, when everyone else thought, and still thinks, you’re crazy, she stuck by you! When you got labeled as domestic terrorist, she stuck by you! When you two were almost killed by the CIA, Police, US army, BET, she stuck with you! And her life was put into danger many times, getting shot at, almost being kidnapped, and just 2 weeks ago, she single handedly kicked the asses of whites supremacist that tried gang up on her and kill her! And guess what, she’s still by your side! Yet you demand her to do what you say about the future you two have. About how to live her life! Ding Dong mothafucka, she is her own person too! All that time you talk about women’s liberation, but you obviously have been contradicting yourself. If I were you, I would do as Mao says, and self-critique.

Huey didn’t reply, but let what Cindy said sunk in. She was right, he hasn’t been considerate of Jazmine’s feelings, and now, the only person that stuck with him from the day he moved to Maryland, is being pushed away by the man she loved.

 **Huey:** You’re right. I have been a horrible person to her. Damn.

 **Cindy:** Listen, Huey, not to sound cliché or nothing, but you still got time to fix it. I’ll send her up.

As Cindy left, Huey looked at the picture on his old dresser drawer, it was a picture of Grandad, Riley, Him, Tom, and Jazmine. Jazmine was holding his arm, as Huey look disinterested. That picture was taken the day after they had moved to Woodcrest.

Cindy and Jazmine went up the stairs and entered the old bedroom.

 **Cindy:** Huey, Jazmine has to tell you something. And remember what I told you.

Huey nodded.

 **Cindy:** Jazmine, be brave. Riley and I will be in the hallway. Ok?

Jazmine nodded her head.

 **Cindy:** Good.

She left the room.

 **Riley:** So, what’s up with them?

 **Cindy:** You’ll find out. Hey Riley, ever thought haven yunger reezy’s?

Riley blushed and looked away.

 **Riley:** I-I mean I thought about it, b-b-but I am not sure I’m ready.

 **Cindy:** I understand, just curious. I am not ready either, that shit can wait when we thirty-five or some shit.

The two waited in the hallway for about 3 minutes, then the door opened.

Jazmine had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. Cindy smiled, and hugged her. The two girls went downstairs.

Huey exited the room smiling and chuckling a little.

 **Riley:** Damn, why you smilin? You rarely do that.

 **Huey:** Don’t worry about it Uncle Riley.

 **Riley:** Uncle? Nigga, what the fuck you mean, you ga-

Riley stopped mid slur as his mind connected the dots of what he meant.

He smiled and laughed.

 **Riley:** This nigga, ok for one, its going to be ‘Uncle Reezy’, two, you ain’t namin it any gay ass white shit, cause it will be a real nigga.

Huey just looked at Riley. He smiled and laughed.

 **Huey:** Riley, *Chuckles* shut yo dumbass up.

Huey’s phone rang, he didn’t recognize the number, but he picked up anyway.

 **Huey:** Hello.

 **Uncle Ruckus:** Congratulations little Nigga, I just heard the news that you and that mulatto having a baby, if you’re wondering how I know, I had my men bug that house, so I can spy on ya filthy niggas.

 **Huey:** You do realize you probably shouldn’t have told me that.

 **Uncle Ruckus:** Yeah, but don’t worry. I plan on deleting the recordings.

 **Huey:** Why?

 **Uncle Ruckus:** Because I promised Robert that I look after ya niggas, and even tho you some dumb monkey creatures, you are of the smarter breed. And, even though Jazmine won’t have a white beautiful baby, I’d rather it be of the Robert Freeman clan, than a dirty nigga. Also, if it’s a boy, I recommend the name Robert, he may not have been perfect, but he was still a good man.

Huey smiled and thanked him. As he hung up, Riley asked who it was, Huey said it was just sales call.

The girls sat outside talking about the future of the baby, and their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the Florida jokes from a youtuber called GrayStillPlays, his content is a bit zoomerish and stupid, but its the fun stupid. Not a bad guy.


End file.
